hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Nina
Nina is User #111, Kyousho's primary Non-Combat NPC for Yamato Trystan on Shin Hyakuji High =Character Information= Name: Nina First Appearance: Shin Season 01: Skyworld Saga Born: Unknown Age: appears, and claims, to be around 16 Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs Occupation(s): full-time Maid Nicknames: None Schedule *Prepare Breakfast *Wake Trystan *Dorm room cleaning *Shopping *Prepare Lunch *Bring Lunch to Trystan (eating with him optional) *Work *Prepare Dinner *Lessons in Japanese culture and language *Sleep Personality Calm, determined, and, as some may say, hard to approach for the most part, she masks her caring nature deep within the folds of an emotionless and jaded fascade. However, this tendency does not only come from being unable to express her emotions – she also does so to repress her own memories of her life before meeting Trystan. She still has not been able to come fully to terms with her own past, and if she lets go even slightly, she may be overwhelmed by the trauma that she had experienced and suffer a mental breakdown. By default, she will mostly reject even the most innocent of advances by other people, fearing a repeat of what had happened before; even those whom Trystan already trusts rarely become more than just distant acquaintances according to her books. Hidden even further beneath her caring nature lies an extremely jealous heart, which automatically suspects any female companions as being one who would beguile and twist Trystan's, in her opinion, eternally innocent mind. On the other hand, unknown to both Trystan and Nina, is the fact that her current personality was modeled after her Breeders' concepts of what constituted the perfect personal slave according to a certain client's fetishes. Furthermore, despite her training in servicing, she avoids as much physical contact as she possibly can with other people, a fear developed from her prior captured existence. Equipment Nina is equipped with the standard maid uniform, complete with a lacy apron, black dress, and dainty black shoes. Along with this, she has a small sewing kit, a comprehensive first-aid kit, some basic cooking utensils, and a wallet containing some money and a special permit Hyakuji Student ID, each hidden in one of the many pockets in this uniform. She also has a small can of pepper spray to fend off any unwanted attention. Abilities Maid Services As a highly proficient maid, Nina is capable of not only whipping up delicious food in a minimal amount of time, but is also highly proficient at a variety of other household tasks, such as dusting, cleaning, and preparing the bed. As a side note, her prior captors had ingrained within her mind a vast multitude of knowledge concerning how maids are to service, according to fetish, during the night. However, thus far, she has been forcibly restraining herself from carrying out these subconscious commands, and has pacified, for now, those urges by sleeping with Trystan in the same bed. Emergency First Aid Due to Trystan's natural tendency to butt into other's businesses by way of vigilante trips, Nina had picked up a natural skill for applying emergency first aid from watching Trystan go about using his herbs. However, she still has much room for improvement, as she is only capable of dealing with dislocated joints and external cuts and scratches proficiently as of now. = Plot overview = Character Biography The following is highly graphic, and contains gratuitous gore, violence, and sexually charged text. You have been forewarned. Nina’s history was never revealed within the RP itself, but is hinted at several times. This full, uncut history comes from an explanation by Kyousho himself, divided into three segments. Part 1: Prologue From the very beginning of her first memories, even within the deepest recesses of her subconsciousness, the Girl had no memories of her life before having met her Breeders. The persona formed from her last 8 years of existence was completely erased, leaving her as close to a true tabula rasa as ever existed in this world. However, this achievement, if it could even be called that, was further exploited by the Breeders. Having have no concept of what she could expect to be her lot in life, the Girl took it for granted that all she could expect from the world was what the Breeders would give her. All she knew was the physical pain and eventual warped acceptance of repeated forced intercourse in all manners, the mental pain of being put through countless hours of psychological reconditioning and chemical conditioning, and the immense, unexplainable loneliness she felt whenever the Breeders would finally leave her alone in her cell. Eventually, she grew to accept their logic, and looked forwards to the day they claimed that she would finally feel complete - the day at which she would meet her Master. Part 2: False Master And finally, that day came 4 years later. After tying, gagging, and blindfolding the Girl, the Breeders placed her, along with several others which she had never met before, within a metal shipping container. After locking the door, they immediately filled the interior with sleeping gas, then loaded the container upon an inconspicuous 16-wheeler, in preparation for transportation. This transport vehicle, along with several smaller cars, traveled until they arrived at their destination - the mansion of one renowned in the underworld for not only having made an obscene amount by laundering money, but was also more than willing to spend it all to satisfy his own fetishes. Upon their arrival, a combined troop of thirty of their most experienced men got out, setting up a guard around the area; this was simply a deal that the group could not afford to botch up. Not only were the profits from this deal immense, their Group would be in serious straits, despite the influence and respect they held as being the foremost experts to turn to in the business of reformed human trafficking, from the sheer amount of resources their client could pull. Immediately, the men began unloading the girls, removing the covers from their eyes, and forcing them into one row. Soon after, a limousine pulled up, from which the Man exited. Horrendously fat, the Man was known as the Hutt, not only for his appearance, but also for his position in the underground crime scene and taste in sexual slaves. Rolling over on a personal, motorized throne, the Hutt smiled, running a slimy tongue covered with warts over his lips. His mind was already upon the raunchy nights ahead of him. His tongue wasn't the only warty area on his body, after all. Upon setting her eyes on the Hutt, all that the Girl felt was despondency; she was convinced that this was not her Master. Tears rolling out of her eyes, all of the pent up frustration, pain, and suffering she had endured threatened to burst through. The slow trickle gradually became a small stream, from stream to river, and eventually, broke out into an all-out torrent. As her sobs wracked her body, the wound formed from the knowledge that she had endured for nothing tore and clawed at her heart, threatening to send her plummeting into the abyss of despair. The Hutt rolled closer, his smile widening further, taking some sort of perverse pleasure from seeing the last of his new slave's hopes being crushed into a fine powder and spread into the wind. Reaching out, he roughly grabbed her with a pudgy hand, bringing her face up within centimeters from his own. His rancid breath washed over her face in hot, ragged breaths. Sticking a tongue out, he licked the runny mix of tears and mucus, spreading his own saliva over one side of her face. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight, honey.” His smile quickly turning into one of demeaning menace, the Hutt violently threw her aside, sending her smashing into one of the other girls. Snapping his fingers, his servants quickly gathered around and moved the girls into the building; there would be no telling which of them would still be alive if they ended up getting on his bad side for not performing up to standards. Finally, one of the higher ranked servants handed the leader of the Breeders several suitcases filled with gold bars and various assorted types of bills, then followed the rest of the servants back into the mansion. Gathering up, the group hurriedly counted through their payment before tumbling into their cars. To be caught here at the moment of their success would utterly defeat all purpose of having come this far to begin with. Starting up their engines, they pulled away quickly, heading into the less travelled woods to avoid detection until they would be a fair distance away. However, unbeknownst to the group, one pair of eyes had been following the whole ordeal, and had deemed them an obstruction to Justice. Part 3: Recognition Moving in silence, the Wanderer kept up with the cars, moving through the branches with swift efficiency, taking advantage of the fact that the cars were traveling slowly to avoid causing a ruckus. Finally stopping, the group piled out again, and started counting their payment carefully; despite his status, the Hutt was to be no exception to the rule that payment must be in full. It was at this moment that the Wanderer struck. Dropping down, he landed atop of one of the outer guards, dispatching him with a quick twist of his neck. The audible crack had alerted two others nearby. Pulling out their guns, they walked towards the area where the first had fallen. Like the creeping mist, the Wanderer swept up behind them without a sound, and delivered two heavy palms to their back. Flying several feet through the air, the two smashed into the surrounding foliage, their bodies bent at angles that clearly marked their deaths. By now, the rest of the group had realized that something was wrong. Pulling closer to the cars, which would allow them to see their assaultant, they clicked the safety off from their weapons, pointing them all outwards, sweeping the area nervously. Without a sound, two along the outside edges were picked off, a thin line of blood appearing on their foreheads, almost as if they had been stabbed, before falling unmoving onto the ground. Suddenly, the lights on their cars began going out in pairs; within a few seconds, the entire area was plunged into darkness once more. Firing in a panic, the men sprayed the surrounding area with hot lead, hoping to hit something. The last thing most of them would notice was the cold glint of a killer’s eyes as a cold chill would sweep up their backs. None of the men who came on this delivery would be heard of again in the underground. Meanwhile, the Hutt had finished preparing for his night of fresh pleasure. Having already finished consuming the remains of his foreplay game, which he liked to call “Salty Licorice Sticks”, he was finally prepared for a night of fun. Knives, whips, matches, and salted candlesticks could only take one so far, after all. Full, aroused, and ready to have at it, he waddled towards his throne, then maneuvered off towards his private chambers. Two servants dutifully hand-pulled the heavy metal gate upwards, revealing the stark, stone chamber inside. Lit by flickering candles, the room reeked of the rancid smell of death. Fresh blood stained the walls, and gathered in pools underneath various unoccupied horses. Patting the spiked saddle of the nearest horse fondly, he remembered his last playmates just over two hours ago for his game – their frantic squirming and desperate pleading; the sound of tearing muscle, tendons, and cracking bone as their trapped limbs involuntarily convulsed, trying to get away; the cries of pain that accompanied another lash, piercing, and melted candle wax; and, best of all, the looks on their faces as he consumed their own broken bodies in front of their very eyes before their eyes had glazed over. Just gently touching upon these memories caused him to tremble in near-orgasmic pleasure. Chained to the wall, the Girl cowered, whimpering in fear. The Hutt turned towards the Girl, and licked his lips once more, his tongue extending until it almost reached his eyes, slithering over his own nose, the bumpy organ licking up the grease that had accumulated during the day. Other’s fear of him was quite possibly the greatest aphrodisiac he had ever tasted, even more so when it came from young, and tender flesh who had just witnessed the demise of her companions. As the Hutt got up and undressed, the Girl began thrashing wildly, clawing at the surrounding walls, trying to undo her shackles, until her fingers were bloodied. Taking his time, the Hutt wobbled slowly over, his Friend slowly appearing from beneath the numerous folds of fat that adorned his stomach, it’s dark, warted form pulsating, clearly ready to play. Advancing, his mouth opened wide, his tongue hanging out and swinging eerily, the saliva pulling itself into long threads before finally splashing onto his protruding chest. Lashing out, his hands moved like a blur, latching onto the Girl’s petite figure with a vice-like grip. Screaming in pain and fear, she kicked desperately, and to no avail. Roughly pushing her down with his entire body, she screamed in pain once more as her arms popped out of their sockets, her head smashing into the wall. With that, her mind finally went blank; she had accepted her fate. There had been no Master to begin with. It had all been a lie, a wondrous dream that she had willingly believed to ease her own pain. She had been too naive. Lowering his form slowly, his hips trembled as his Friend began to play. Suddenly, the sound of guns firing wildly echoed through the small clearing. Chuckling audibly, the Hutt's eyes contorted into small, cockroach-like slithers, his mirth and confidence in the security surrounding this particular chamber evident. Several seconds later, the sounds of gunfire faded away to nothing. Guffawing loudly, he ordered the guards standing outside to go fetch whatever was just shot up, cut it up, and prepare it for the Girl's welcoming dinner after he was finished with her. Closing and locking the door, the men quickly left their positions, then ran off into the darkness of the hole-ridden hallway. A split second later, two loud booms simultaneously echoed throughout the chamber. Turning around slowly, the Hutt took down a saber from the wall and faced the doorway. One bang followed another in an increasing staccato rhythm as various protrusions formed by the metal door itself appeared on its surface. His grin widening, the Friend pulsated at an even faster pace. The exhilaration that he longed for – it was exactly this. The unknown presence of a powerful being, the nausea that he so longed to feel once more; a worthy plaything had finally come to him on its own accord! With one final bang, the door flew off its hinges, crashing into the ceiling before falling back down onto the ground, missing the Girl and the Hutt by just a hair’s breadth. Wobbling awkwardly on the various additions onto its originally flat surface, the door eventually settled for a slant, its surface reflecting the flickering candlelight and casting strange shadows eerily against the walls. In the doorway the Wanderer stood, soaked in crimson holy water, his clothing flapping loosely from what appeared to be a self-contained wind. “I have come for your life, evil one. For you, there will be no mercy.” In an instant, the Wanderer leapt forwards. Howling with glee, the Hutt brought down his own saber, attempting to cleave the Wanderer in half. How long had it been since he felt such shivers down his back when one spoke to him? This man, this trespasser into his kingdom of pleasure – he had to rip him to shreds. Moving only slightly, the cleaver sliced off a small chunk of the Wanderer’s shoulder, the flesh flying off with the momentum of the blade and bouncing off the metal door. Rocking slightly, the shadows and lights danced with an even wilder craze. Breathing out with a deep guttural overtone, the Wanderer ignored the wound, and continued his charge. Whipping his hand back, he plunged a palm into the folds of the Hutt’s body. Laughing at his apparent stupidity, the Hutt raised his cleaver once more, attempting to smash the blade into the Wanderer’s neck in a slanted chop. Shifting his position slightly, the blade missed, instead impacting heavily with the Wanderer’s collarbone, causing an audible crack. “You have been entertaining, intruder, but I’m afraid you won’t be able to take my life.” “Goodbye, evil one. Repent in your next life.” Suddenly, the Hutt’s eyes bulged, then exploded, spraying the Wander’s face with fresh crimson. Screaming, the Hutt desperately threw the cleaver aside as he tried to remove the hand within his folds of fat. With a sludge-like oozing movement, the fat in his chest was forced outwards, flowing with the consistency of the blood mixed in with it, pouring out of the pores in his skin. The Hutt’s jaw dropped, his tongue lolling about and swelling, blocking out his intake of air. A split second later, his chest swelled, his ribs audibly cracking as his lungs collapsed, then filled with quickly coagulating blood. With a grunt, the Wanderer removed his hand from the layers of fat, slicing through several other layers that lay beneath his own hand. Intestines rolled out, marbled with fat. These innards were quickly stained red by the outpour of blood that followed. Grasping onto the Wanderer’s arms desperately, one of the Hutt’s hands flashing up, reaching for the Wanderer’s throat in an attempt to drag another one into Hell with him. Roaring, the Wanderer picked up the Hutt in a momentary burst of strength and threw him aside. Flailing, he smashed into, and through several horses, embedding their saddles into his spine, before smashing into the wall. His spine sticking out through the hole in his stomach, the grotesque figure finally slumped over, a demonic grin on his face. Yes, it was this fear he had longed for, this ecstatic feeling of helplessness. With that, his Friend rejoiced, spattering its essence onto the steel door. His breath coming raggedly, the Wanderer dragged his body towards the Girl. Unmoving, she stared back up into his tired eyes with her own lifeless orbs. Taking her shackles gently in his hands, he pulled, breaking the locks by force. After undoing her last binding, he collapsed, falling onto his knees, his body leaning against hers. His voice rasped as he began speaking, his breath lightly tickling her ear. A strange, comfortable feeling spread through her body once more as one of his hands, still sticky with fresh blood and bodily liquids, rested upon her back. At that moment, she started coming back, the life in her eyes returning once more. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt even the wounds in her heart slowly heal, the pain replaced by a gentle feeling of warmth, peace, and contentment. “I…I’m sorry…Please…live for their sakes…” With that, he fell unconscious. Slowly, she raised an arm, and wrapped it around the Wanderer’s body. This feeling within her chest, it was just as she had imagined it to be. This man – he was her Master. With this, she was complete. She would serve him for the rest of his life. “I…I will live…for your sake…Master.” Part 4: Rekindled Hope When she awoke in the morning, she found herself sleeping in one of the guest rooms of the Hutt’s mansions. After taking some clothes that were familiar to her, she put on the maid uniform, took some food and money, and left the mansion. Her Master was nowhere to be found, and so, it was her duty to locate him once more. Eventually making her way out to the road, she followed it until she reached a city. Uneventful at best, most people stayed away from her due to her uniform. A few people with fetishes did indeed try to approach her, but were quickly repulsed by a generous round of pepper spray to the face. Having never seen her Master’s face, all she had to go by was his voice and general attire. Locating herself in various populated regions, she travelled through Japan, combing through the cities looking for the Wanderer. After travelling for a year, she eventually made her way up into the sleepy town of Hyakuji. Then, it had finally happened. As she had been making her way through the slums once more back to her temporary housing, she had been assaulted from behind. The multiple pairs of hands on her had unsealed memories that she would have never had wanted to recall. Squirming, she tried to no avail to fight off her attackers. Her mind spiraling quickly into despair, her mind slowly shut down like it had so many times before while being Bred. A trained response, she finally resigned herself to her fate – she was a sex doll, nothing more and nothing less. That was her purpose, and only function in life. She had no Master. Even the one she had met a painfully long year ago had left her, seeing her truly disgustingly mutilated self beneath her youthful appearance. As her assailants ripped off her clothing, her tears leaked out of her eyes. The Girl finally let it all go. There was nothing of her which was worth preserving; the Master she had sworn to live for had left her. There was no point in struggling anymore. As her consciousness faded, she vaguely saw a figure swimming before her eyes. Master…? Part 5: Reunited, but Forgotten While taking a shortcut through the slums to head towards the city, he had taken a wrong turn, and ended up walking into a dead end. Sighing, the Wanderer scratched his head as he turned around to leave. This area had him quite confused at the moment, and he wasn’t too sure that he’d make it out in time for the interview he was supposed to have in the morning for a temporary, one day job. It seemed that wherever he went, asking for handouts like when he was young just wasn’t going to pull it off, especially with the way he was dressed. However, he was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as he felt an overwhelming wave of panic and desperation wash over him from behind. Turning around slowly and stepping back into the darkness, he dropped his rucksack on the ground, then started moving forwards silently, eyes peeled for anything that might be wrong; he was certain that the feeling had originated in this area. As he reached the end of the alley, a couple shadowy forms came into view. The stray, strobe-like flickering of a broken streetlight illuminated the scene. His eyes narrowed in disgust at the scene he saw in front of him. Two males were on the ground, surrounded by various torn articles of feminine clothing, with another two standing beside them, their hands and arms gripped tightly around a struggling, petite female, restraining her from moving. The two on the ground were grunting audibly; the one with his back towards the Wanderer was reclining, supporting his body with his arms behind him, obviously relaxed and pleased with the situation. The one in the back leaned forwards as his body twisted and writhed in order to maintain his grip on the Girl while he forced a cloth towards her face. Soon, her body went limp, her head bobbing awkwardly as the man in front of her started thrusting his hips upwards rhythmically in time with his own exclamations of excitement. Though his pants were still on and zipper up, there was no doubt as to what was going on in his head. The tears that dripped out slowly from her eyes just seconds before her body went limp were more than enough to push the Wanderer into action. Turning to face the newcomer, the apparent leader of the men waved a hand dismissively at him. “Gotta wait your turn, buddy. We found her first, after all.” Stepping forwards, the Wanderer grabbed onto the offending hand, then twisted it under and around, pulling the man into a quick arm lock. Swearing, the man, along with the rest of his compatriots, scrambled up. The one sitting behind the Girl dragged her up with him, his hands fidgeting noticeably. Fighting to keep a faux expression of being in control of the situation, the apparent leader the men struggled to escape the vice-like grip. “Fuck! Get off you asshole! You looking to die?!” In response, the Wanderer only tightened his grip, pulled up with the arm executing the arm lock. Squealing in pain, the man immediately yelled out a string of curses as he stood, wobbling on the tips of his feet. The other two immediately whipped out their knives and advanced, holding their weapons backhanded, and brought hammer-fists down towards the Wanderer’s face, attempting to smash the blades into his face. Either they were already too panicked to be thinking clearly, or they hoped that one less man would mean an earlier turn for them. Suddenly increasing the pressure on his grip, the leader’s arm let out several audible cracks as the Wanderer pushed him towards the two assailants, incapacitating the man’s right arm in the process. Having committed to the attack already, the two were caught off guard, their upper arms smashing into the leader’s shoulders and suspended, fully extended, in the air. Taking advantage of the situation, the Wanderer reached up, then yanked downwards, breaking their arms at the elbows. There was to be no mercy for those who would take advantage of the helpless. Swearing in pain, the two ran off hugging their arms, nearly falling over each other trying to get out of the alley as quickly as possible. They could rape another one another day so long as they were still alive. Bending down to pick up their leader by his feet, the Wanderer threw the man like a discus at the backs retreating duo. Knocking into their backs, the leader flailed about helplessly, unwittingly scratching and injuring the humiliated two even further. After landing, the trio scrambled up, then fled the scene as quickly as their injured bodies would carry them. “Take him with you, you who are lower than dogs and pigs!” Turning to the one remaining, who by now was sitting in a puddle of his own urine, the Wanderer stared him in the eye, waves of sakki washing over the man. Shrinking away and shivering uncontrollably in fright, tears leaked out of his eyes as he pushed the Girl towards the Wanderer, crying out apologies like a madman, then promptly fainted. His slight frame banged dully against a filled metal trash can before knocking the entire contraption over, spilling ages-old refuse over himself and the girl. Sighing, the Wanderer blew the refuse off with a soft burst of Qi, picked the Girl up, then left the alley. Picking up his rucksack at the corner where he had dropped it off before heading into the alley, the Wanderer set off with the Girl on his back. Part 6: Together, towards the Light The Wanderer slowly slipped out of his sleep, awakened by the murmuring of a small crowd. Opening his eyes slowly, and squinting slightly at the bright morning light, he quickly noticed that their eyes were on him, and were filled with a discomforting sort of disdain. Have I done something wrong? Have I done something to offend the people here? Are my clothes too flashy? Not knowing what was really wrong, he turned his attention to attempt to listen into what the crowd was saying. “What an exhibitionist!” An exhibition? What exhibition? I am certainly not showing anything off! “The youngsters of these days – they have no shame!” But…others have always said that I am a humble person! There has been nothing I have done recently to have been ashamed of! To eat edible herbs that others considered weeds is nothing to be embarrassed about – and besides, how would they have found out about that? “She’s….oh, goodness! What sick obsessions do they have?” She…? But…I-I…am a man! Wh-…How could they possibly confuse me for a woman? Noticing that their stares were now collectively shifted to something beside him, he followed their gaze as well. At that moment, he completely understood why they had reacted as such, and was reminded of the nagging feeling at the back of his mind yesterday as he had finally settled onto this bench for the resting place for the night. In front of him sat the girl, with her knees folded underneath her, hands held delicately in front – the spitting image of a exemplary maid. “Good morning, Goshujin-sama.” Exemplary, except for the fact that she was stark naked. “Er..-ahem-. Good morning.” With that, and a slight flush on his face, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. A slight look of surprise, then embarrassed gratitude appeared slowly on her face. “Thank you…Goshujin-sama.” “…Don’t mention it.” With that, the Wanderer got up, stretched, then started making his way through the crowd, with the half dressed girl following close behind. “Might I ask…why you’re following me, miss? And…why do you refer to me as your Master?” “You saved me, and thus you are my Goshujin-sama. I will follow you wherever you go.” “…Alright then…By the way…what’s your name?” “I…do not have a name. Call me what you wish, Goshujin-sama.” “…Right, then I’ll give you a name now, and you can give me one later, alright,…hm…Nina?” “Yes, Goshujin-sama.” Part 6: Epilogue Eventually, having been somewhat coerced into it by Nina, the Wanderer took up the name of Yamato Trystan, and began his life as an intellectual student. After studying in a nearby elementary school for half a year, Trystan moved on to study at a public junior high, while Nina and him worked as a paid employees for the school itself to pay for his tuition. He garnered many more strange looks and a fairly large repertoire of nicknames and rumors for not only his unusual age, but also for having a personal maid. After two more years of diligent study, Trystan graduated from the junior high then applied to, and was accepted by Hyakuji High School, as well as taking up odd jobs here and there in order to pay for his tuition once more. Intercharacter Relations *Yamato Trystan(Kyousho) Nina first met Trystan first met her near the beginning of his current stay in Japan. Since saving her from the hands of her prior Master, she has pledged her life, body, and soul to him, and has stayed faithfully by his side through thick and thin. She acts as his maid for the most part, but also occasionally serves as a teacher of sorts. There have been hints of mutual attraction from both parties, but neither have acted on these instincts, as doing so would more or less break the current rules of conduct as a Goshuujin and a Servant. From the bottom of her soul, Nina only wishes the best for Trystan. As the man who had once again brought back meaning to her life, she gives her all in order to fulfill her duties as a maid. *Noodle Plush "Men-chan" (Event Collectible) Met during the initial WATERWORKS topic, this miniaturized Noodle monster particularly enjoys the Hyakuji Hot Springs. Friendly to most, and willing to extend a noodle to help those in need, Men-chan provides comic relief in most instances. Also loves to eat Valentines Day hats. Credit for the creation of this plush goes to user NekoArc. Category:Characters:Other